User blog:WendigoLamet/Yingjun OC Romance Scenarios
Yingjun is a character from a story of mine who was born during the Mid-Han dynasty Innocent fluff -Yingjun before falling asleep would slowly pull the blanket over his s/o and watch them fall asleep and whispering I love you's into their ear before then pleasantly falling asleep seeing them so peaceful. Seeing them like that makes Yingjun feels secure and protected. He only wants their utmsost safety. -Just a silent staring contest which turns into more when his s/o puts their forehead on his causing him to close his eyes and softly kiss them on the nose. -He likes making fun of his s/o's height because he loves seeing them flustered and embarassed. Though sometimes he hits a soft spot and feels terrible for making them feel bad so he picks flowers from the herb garden outside and tie them together to give them a bouquette of flowers. -He LOVES being the big spoon when cuddling. He will wrap his arms around his s/o's waist and pull them against his back hiding his face in the crook of their neck. When he has nightmares he'll bury his face deeper and hold them tighter. -Yingjun nerds out when talking about this art and when his s/o wants to see the new music he made...He just gets especially excited. He'll fidget around till they sit and listen to him then he'll talk about the process and the only way to shut him up is by tackling the poor bud and getting into a play fight with him. -He will make poems about his s/o spending time especially on how they make him feel and how beautiful they are to him. Though he does like making portraits of his s/o too. He will give them to his s/o frequently and smile brightly. -Sometimes his s/o will get tired from a long day of working in the fields or wherever their job is and come in to him sitting on the ground drinking tea. His s/o will just proceed to sit ontop of Yingjun no matter how much he complains and pretend to fall asleep till Yingjun gives up on trying to shove them off. There are instances where his s/o has ruined a really good poem he was proud of. -Yingjun would come home with injured animals whether it be a mouse, a bird, a cat, or a dog and care for them no matter his s/o's protests. Oh yeah and this brat names them all and becomes super attached onto them. He literally cries whenever he sets them free like "Bye Billy we will miss you. Such a good goat. Remember come back anytime." His s/o can't even deal with this. -Yingjun has kitten sneezes- His nickname is Pipsneeze (Instead of Pipsqueak) he's so embarassed by it that he refuses to sneeze infront of his s/o. He will claim he has to go to the bathroom and run outside into the forest to sneeze. -When Yingjun tries to be sexy he will open up his shirt or maybe remain shirtless in bed but no matter how hard he tries. He always fails. Yingjun is just- He can't- He ends up tripping or doing some dumb pick up line that makes him completely question everything. He will then proceed to sulk in the corner till his pride is restored. -His favorite thing is when is s/o dances to his guqin playing. He LOVES it so much. Seeing the light and graceful movements put onto the music makes him feel joyful and without his s/o there Yingjun often writes sad songs (because he has an inspiration problem right now) -introducing Yingjun to the s/o's parents would be a disaster. He would try to be gentleman like then slip up and say something wrong. Maybe reach for something and knock over another. After a night of apologizing profusely and begging for the parents to not hate him he found out they loved him and thought he was adorable. Let's just say that he was so extremely happy that he thought he should make dinner- -His cooking SUCKS- He just can't Steamy Steamy Goodness '-'''Yingjun lacks that dominance factor which makes him an inbetween. He hates being ontop all the time or on the bottom all the time. Yingjun likes to alternate and doesn't want to hurt anyone. -He's always afraid he's gonna hurt his s/o whether they are just plain flat out passionately kissing or more. So he's always careful during those instances to make sure he doesn't get out of hand which doesn't work- -Yingjun was one time making out with his s/o and you know it got to the point where they were using a bit more than their lips and he bit his s/o's tounge...He got WAYYY too into it. -When making out with his s/o he will tangle his hand in their hair or their back. He always needs to grab onto something and that's a sign that he's really into it. -There are 5 stages when things turn passionate (kissing only) for Yingun. 1) He will start applying more pressure and shuffle his feet to balance himself 2) He'll put his hands on their face 3) He'll move his hands wherever he feels comfortable and that's a big wherever. 4) He will climb ontop of them or flip them over 5) He will then stop for a moment to look around and put something up against the door because of an incident that happened -Yingjun's brother caught him right in the middle of the diddly doo with his s/o and it was so embarassing for him that he wouldn't visit his family or leave the house (even for work) for 1 week. -He's literally so doubtful of himself in everything (work affection etc) that he always needs reassurance or he looses his confidence. '''Random Stuff' '''-'''If Yingjun was an animal he would be a koala bear -Yingjun seems quiet and distant to those not close to him so often to other people he's called the Silent Man -One day someone asked Yingjun if he was mute and he simply shook his head and said, "Are you deaf?" because he tried to be sassy -Yingjun needs a list of comebacks because honestly in the modern world he'd be so passive that he'd not be able to do anything. -Put Yingjun up against a bully and he just shuts down. Thats why he always needs someone around him to reassure him because of his tough childhood -Yingjun's mother is extremely proud of her son's looks and will literally spend hours talking about it....It's why he avoids his mother -He sometimes becomes obsessive over small things if they aren't perfect Category:Blog posts